<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweater Weather by aspiringhostie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354363">Sweater Weather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringhostie/pseuds/aspiringhostie'>aspiringhostie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Chapter 401, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, High Thighs, Light Bondage, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sharing Clothes, Teasing, if u know me irl pls pretend u cant see this thanks, if u squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringhostie/pseuds/aspiringhostie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma leaned in. “You better make it up to me.” He was so close, impossibly close. Kuroo felt his breath fanning across his lips. But as soon as he tried to catch those lips in his own, Kenma gave his chest a light push, cutting him off completely. “Later,” he supplied, and went back to his tea. </p>
<p>Kuroo suppressed a groan. “Kenma, you’re killin’ me here.” </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"World famous Kodzuken and I got together" -Kuroo Testurou 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kuroken nation how we feelin after chapter 401!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo yawned, fumbling around in his suit coat pocket for his house keys. The was starting to set behind him as he groggily unlocked the front door after a few failed attempts to get the key in the hole. He’d been working for too long. Again. Kenma would probably be mad, not that he was one to talk, in Kuroo’s opinion. Just because Kenma’s line of work revolved around sitting at a computer in his own home rather than one in an office didn’t mean he could get away with constantly pulling all-nighters. </p>
<p>“Kenma, I’m home!” Kuroo called out, his voice echoing down their entryway. He eyed the spiraling staircase leading to the upper level. Usually Kenma was in his gaming room at this time, streaming on twitch or editing videos he’d made earlier in the day. Kuroo kicked off his shoes and was about to climb the stairs when he heard some shuffling from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“In here,” came Kenma’s voice. “I’m making tea.” </p>
<p>Tea? Hm, that sounded good. Kuroo took off his jacket, hanging it on the staircase railing for him to retrieve later, and made his way into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Kenma stood at the stove as expected, fiddling with the dials as he heated up some water. A box of tea leaves sat at the ready on the counter beside him. What wasn’t expected was what Kenma was wearing. It wasn’t abnormal for him to wear slightly oversized clothes, especially hoodies, since he was home for most of the day and it could get chilly in his gaming room, but this particular hoodie was a bit bigger than the rest. Noticeably bigger. It was one of Kuroo’s old university hoodies, he realized, forgotten in the back of his closet after he made the switch from sweats to suits after getting his corporate job. It hung loosely off of Kenma’s shoulder, baring his collarbone to the world. Kenma pushed at the long sleeves with some annoyance as they fell down his arms, covering his hands. </p>
<p>As Kuroo’s gaze drifted further down, his mouth grew dry,</p>
<p>The bottom hem of Kenma’s, or rather Kurro’s, hoodie reached all the way down to the middle of Kenma’s thigh. ‘Is he even wearing shorts?’ Kuroo thought with a wheeze. He saw no sign of legwear except for two long, black socks hiked up to Kenma’s thighs, leaving a sweet sliver of skin between the socks and the hoodie’s hem. Kenma wasn’t the small, scrawny guy Kuroo knew in high school. As he entered his twenties, he’d become soft in all the right places, and the socks, stretched out and clinging to Kenma’s pale thighs, was heart-stopping evidence of that.</p>
<p>“Um,” Kuroo said intelligently, voice cracking. He was twenty-four, how was his voice still cracking? </p>
<p>“Evening, Kuro.” Kenma turned. His practiced, blank gaze gave  Kuroo a once-over. “You’re home late.” </p>
<p>“S-sorry. Got too focused on work again, I guess.” </p>
<p>“Hm,” Kenma answered. He closed the distance between them, lifting a kitten-pawed hand to gently splay his fingers against Kuroo’s navel. Kuroo shivered as Kenma’s hand traveled upwards, trailing against his stomach and chest before looping one of his fingers around the knot of Kuroo’s tie, loosening it. Kenma pulled, tugging Kuroo’s head down, face an inch away from his own. </p>
<p>Kenma leaned in. “You better make it up to me.” He was so close, impossibly close. Kuroo felt his breath fanning across his lips. But as soon as he tried to catch those lips in his own, Kenma gave his chest a light push, cutting him off completely. “Later,” he supplied, and went back to his tea. </p>
<p>Kuroo suppressed a groan. “Kenma, you’re killin’ me here.” </p>
<p>“Am I?” Kenma’s tone was nonchalant, but Kuroo had been with him more than long enough to tell that he was enjoying this. That little shit. </p>
<p>Besides, the water was just starting to heat up. Kenma didn’t need to be focused on the stove right now. He was just brushing Kuroo off to get a rise out of him, and even though Kuroo was very aware of that, it was working. </p>
<p>“Kenmaaaa,” Kuroo drawled, plodding over to wrap his arms around Kenma’s waist. He rested his chin on the top of his boyfriend’s head. He loved that Kenma was just the perfect height for that. “A watched pot never boils, you know.” </p>
<p>“So what?”</p>
<p>“So…” Kuroo’s hands wandered down, pushing underneath the sagging hem of his hoodie. So Kenma was wearing shorts after all. Or rather, underwear. Small ones. Kuroo made a note of that for later, dragging his fingers up Kenma’s thighs to rest against his soft belly. “...Give me attention. Please,” he added for good measure. </p>
<p>A shaky exhale left Kenma’s lips. “Fine. Since you asked so nicely.” </p>
<p>“Hm.” Kuroo loosened his grip, allowing Kenma to turn around in his arms so they could face each other. “Have I ever told you that you’re the best boyfriend in the world?” </p>
<p>Kenma’s eyes darted to the side, avoiding his gaze. He tugged at the sleeves of his hoodie. “Only a hundred times.” </p>
<p>“Well, let’s make it a hundred and one, then.” </p>
<p>Kuroo firmly placed his hands on the backs of Kenma’s thighs and hoisted him up. Kenma yelped in surprise, quickly wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and his legs around his waist to keep himself from falling. </p>
<p>“I hate it when you do that.”</p>
<p>“And I love it.” </p>
<p>Kuroo set Kenma down on the kitchen counter, a safe distance away from the hot stove. Now they were almost eye-to-eye, Kenma standing, or rather sitting, a bit taller. Kuroo nudged his way in between Kenma’s legs.</p>
<p>“You must love it when I look down on you.” Kenma’s fingers twirled around the hair at the nape of Kuroo’s neck. </p>
<p>“Maybe. Just a little.”</p>
<p>Kenma wrinkled up his nose. “Weirdo.” </p>
<p>His other hand wrapped around Kuroo’s tie once more, pulling him forward. This time, Kenma allowed Kuroo to close the space between them. Kuroo sighed against the other’s lips. The full-body ache from his long day at work washing away, replaced with new found hunger. He opened his mouth slightly, invitingly, and Kenma followed his lead, lighting a fire in the pit of Kuroo’s stomach as his tongue brushed against his own. </p>
<p>Kuroo’s hands pushed at the bottom of Kenma’s hoodie and underwear, exposing more of his legs under his touch. He groped and squeezed at Kenma’s soft thighs as they kissed, earning a gasp. </p>
<p>“Kuro,” Kenma whispered in a pleading tone. “Sensitive…” </p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” Kuroo replied. “I just like hearing you.” </p>
<p>Before Kenma could come up with another comeback, Kuroo dipped his head to leave open-mouthed kisses against Kenma’s jaw, trailing down his neck. Kenma sighed, eyes slipping shut and lips parted. Kuroo eyed the exposed skin at the base of Kenma’s neck, then leaned in, taking it between his teeth and sucking hard enough to bruise. </p>
<p>Kenma whimpered, his finger twisting tighter in Kuroo’s hair and legs locking around his hips. He writhed as Kuroo moved down to leave another identical mark on his collarbone. </p>
<p>“Hurts,” Kenma whined. </p>
<p>Kenma’s little pained noises went straight to Kuroo’s dick, already nearly half-hard in his dress pants. Wow, okay. He’d explore that discovery another time, preferably not in the same place where they ate breakfast.</p>
<p>“I know, baby. Sorry.” </p>
<p>Kuroo took a step back to admire his handiwork. Oh, and what a beautiful piece of work it was. Kenma sat before him, legs spread and pupils blown wide, two red marks peeking out from his hoodie collar, already starting to purple under the bright lights of the kitchen. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, his mouth slightly open and heated breaths coming in and out of his chest. </p>
<p>“This worked up over some kisses, huh?” Kuroo teased, although he was sure he didn’t look much more put together than his boyfriend did. “You miss me that much?”</p>
<p>“Speak for yourself.” Kenma’s knee brushed against the very prominent tent in Kuroo’s pants. Right. That. </p>
<p>“Well,” Kuroo tucked a stray strand of Kenma’s hair behind his ear. He kept it in a haphazard bun most of the time these days, having not cut it since his third year of high school. “If you want, we can take this upstairs. Unless you had your heart set on getting your tea.” </p>
<p>Kenma rolled his eyes, batting Kuroo’s hand away from his face. Despite Kuroo’s noise of protest, ‘He could burn himself doing that!’, he yanked his sleeves up and reached over to turn off the stove. </p>
<p>“Kuro, if I just wanted some tea I wouldn’t have dug one of your old hoodies and these stupid thigh-high socks out of our closet.” Kenma tugged at the fabric stretched around his legs, then letting it go so it made a light snapping noise. “They barely even fit anymore,” he muttered under his breath, glaring at the socks like they offended him.</p>
<p>Kuroo faltered. “So you. Planned this whole thing out.” </p>
<p>Kenma nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p>“You teased me on purpose,” Kuroo accused with a raised brow, though he had already figured that part out. Sort of. </p>
<p>“Kuro, I thought you were supposed to be smart.”</p>
<p>He cocked his head with a grin. “You fucking brat,” Kuroo laughed. “You’re gonna pay for that later, you know that?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I intend to.” Kenma raked his eyes over Kuroo’s body, lids heavy as he stared him down. </p>
<p>God, this boy was gonna be the death of him some day. Kuroo had made peace with that fact a long, long time ago, but even after all these years it still reared its head in unexpected ways. Not that he would have it any differently. Never in a million lifetimes. </p>
<p>“Alright, you little shit of a boyfriend that I love with everything in me. Hang on tight.” Kuroo scooped Kenma into his arms, bridal style. He liked the way Kenma would cling on to his shirt and rest his head on his shoulder whenever he got the chance to hold him like this. It was the cutest thing. Bonus points if Kenma was sleepy. </p>
<p>“You’re really bad at insults,” Kenma muttered, hiding his face in Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo didn’t have to see him to know he was blushing. </p>
<p>It was a bit awkward with both a twenty-three-year-old in his arms and a raging boner, but Kuroo managed to make it up the stairs without breaking too much of a sweat. He opened their unlocked bedroom door with his hip, dumping Kenma onto the bed before turning around to unbutton his dress shirt. </p>
<p>“Ah, Kuro?” Kenma sat up on his knees and reached out to grab at Kuroo’s tie. “You can um… keep this on. Please.” </p>
<p>Kuroo smirked. “Perv.” </p>
<p>Kenma made a face. “You’re the one who got hard just by seeing me in some socks and your sweatshirt. You don’t get to call me that.” </p>
<p>“Okay, fair enough. Now lay back down.” </p>
<p>Kenma flopped back onto the mattress unceremoniously. He stretched out his arms, opening and closing his fists in a grabby hands motion.</p>
<p>Kuroo couldn’t help the fond smile that softened his features. Seriously, what did he do to deserve this boy? “Yeah, you’re cute, I know. I’m coming.” He crawled onto the bed, positioning himself over Kenma’s smaller form, hands on either side of Kenma’s head and knees in between his legs. Kuroo leaned down for a kiss, and Kenma wasted no time hooking his arms around Kuroo’s neck and guiding him down farther, deepening it. Kuroo huffed out a laugh against Kenma’s lips. Someone was eager tonight. </p>
<p>Kenma took Kuroo’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently. Kuroo groaned at the sharp bite of pain, and Kenma hummed in response, clearly pleased with himself. Kuroo often became so focused on making Kenma vocal, sometimes he forgot that Kenma took pride in the noises Kuroo made as well. He diverted his attention back to  Kenma’s neck, leaving a few more heated kisses before picking a place for another bruise. Kenma breathed heavily in anticipation as Kuroo’s teeth grazed against the spot, teasing him. Then, Kuroo sucked. Hard</p>
<p>Kenma squirmed, a high-pitched whine leaving his throat as his stockinged feet kicked against the mattress. His hips canted upwards on their own accord, boxers pushing against the bulge in Kuroo’s pants, momentarily giving both of them the friction they craved. They gasped in unison. Kuroo eagerly shifted his hips to continue grinding against Kenma’s as he covered the other’s neck and collarbones in open-mouthed kisses. </p>
<p>Kenma craned his neck to the side, giving Kuroo full access, breathy pants leaving his open lips with every thrust. He’d always been so sensitive, melting under all of the attention and praises Kuroo showered him with when they were alone. Kuroo took great pride in knowing that he was the only one who could see Kenma like this, to have him like this. The famous Kozume Kenma that so many fans across the world admired and sought after was all his to love and ruin.  </p>
<p>So what, he was a little possessive. Kenma didn’t seem to mind. </p>
<p>“Kuro, Kuro stop,” Kenma panted.</p>
<p>Kuroo lifted his head, halting the stuttering movement of his hips with some difficulty. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“If you keep going, I’m gonna…” Kenma tilted his head back, suppressing another whine. “Not gonna last.”</p>
<p>It felt like a punch to the gut, that is if a punch could make all the blood in Kuroo’s head rush to his dick all at once. How Kenma could already look this gone when he had barely even touched him, Kuroo had no idea. But he fucking adored it. He was intoxicating.</p>
<p>“Tell me what you need, baby. I’ll give you anything you want.” </p>
<p>One billion yen? The moon from the sky? His hand in marriage? Kuroo was ready and willing, anything at all for the boy spread out in front of him, his lovely brown eyes going hazy, little chest going up and down as he tried to catch his breath. </p>
<p>“You, I want you.” Kenma weakly pawed at his chest. “I got ready before you came, just-” </p>
<p>Kuroo’s eyes grew wide. “Wait, you prepared yourself?” he wheezed. “While I was gone?”</p>
<p>Kenma groaned, out of frustration this time. “Yes Kuro, I stuck my fingers up my ass while you were at work. Didn’t think I’d have to spell it out. Now.” He locked his legs around Kuroo’s hips, roughly pulling him down. “Hurry up and fuck me. I’ve been on edge for fucking ever.”  </p>
<p>Kuroo choked on his own breath. The idea of Kenma alone in their room, fucking himself on his fingers, loudly moaning Kuroo’s name without anyone to hear him in their empty house. Eyes glassy and fucked-out, but still stopping himself before he came. The desperate noises he’d make as he edged himself, before finally calming down enough to get up and dig around for some of Kuroo’s clothes, then going downstairs to the kitchen like nothing had happened. Teasing Kuroo when he came home, full of confidence like he hadn’t just been pleading for him a few moments before. It was too fucking much. Kuroo buried his flushed face in Kenma’s shoulder with a low moan.</p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Nothing. I’m just really in love with you.” </p>
<p>“I love you too,” Kenma hummed. “Now get to it.” </p>
<p>“Right.” Kuroo sat up on his heels, moving to unbuckle his belt. He pulled it free of his slacks in one swift movement. But, instead of throwing it to the side, he paused, eyeing the piece of leather in his hands. </p>
<p>“Hey Kenma? Remember how I told you you were gonna pay for being a brat earlier?”</p>
<p>Kenma blinked. His eyes darted between Kuroo’s own and the belt in his hands. He chewed at his bottom lip, nodding slowly. </p>
<p>“Oh, uh don’t worry.” Kuroo put his hands up in defense. “I didn’t mean… hitting you with it. I mean, we could do that. If you wanted. But after, y’know, talking about it first. For a while. Not right now.” </p>
<p>Kenma seemed to relax at that, but Kuroo could’ve sworn he also caught a glimpse of curiosity in his eye. Huh. Yeah, they’d definitely talk about this later. </p>
<p>“I just wanna… tie you up a bit? If that’s okay.” </p>
<p>“Should’ve just said that in the first place,” Kenma mumbled, offering his wrists to Kuroo as a silent but enthusiastic ‘yes’, or at least as enthusiastic as Kenma got with these kinds of things. </p>
<p>“Always so good for me.” Kuroo positioned the belt around Kenma’s wrists, making two loops and tightening them into makeshift handcuffs. </p>
<p>“Not too tight?” </p>
<p>Kenma shook his head. </p>
<p>“Good. Now, can you put your hands above your head for me?” </p>
<p>Kenma obeyed, laying his bound wrists against the mattress above his head. It was a simple change, yet he became so much more exposed like this, all laid out and ready for Kuroo to have his way with him. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. Hickeys littered his neck, blooming into dark shades of reds and purples The hoodie had shifted up, away from his thighs with the movement from his arms, the growing mess of precum in his skin-tight briefs now visible for Kuroo to see. And those fucking legs, too. The untouched, pale skin of Kenma’s thighs peeked out above the hem of his socks. Kuroo wondered how much Kenma would squirm if he kissed him there, biting at the sensitive skin until it bruised. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Kuroo breathed. “You’re so pretty, baby.”</p>
<p>Kenma whimpered, his hips canting upwards in their own plea. </p>
<p>Kuroo wasted no more time ridding Kenma of his underwear, leaving the thigh-highs and hoodie on, of course. He tossed the garment to the side, then went to work on his own pants, pulling everything down just enough to free his aching cock from the confines of his boxers. Kenma had said to leave the tie on, so he might as well keep the rest of the ensemble as well. Totally just because Kenma had asked him to. Not because the thought of fucking his tied-up, exposed boyfriend while he himself was fully clothed made him even more impossibly turned on. Nope.</p>
<p>He snatched a pillow from their bed and positioned it under Kenma’s hips, making sure he was comfortable. Kuroo allowed himself to touch his own neglected dick, tugging once, twice with a groan before lining himself up with Kenma’s entrance. </p>
<p>“Kuro?”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby?” </p>
<p>Kenma diverted his gaze to the side, avoiding Kuroo’s eyes “You can be rough. I can take it.”</p>
<p>Kuroo nearly came right then and there. If he had had any thoughts of holding back before, they all flew out the window at once. </p>
<p>“Shit, okay. Okay.” </p>
<p>He took a steadying breath, placing his hands on Kenma’s hips. With one last nod of encouragement from his boyfriend, Kuroo pushed into the wet heat of Kenma’s hole. He had prepared, alright, and thoroughly. His length passed the first ring of muscle with ease, making it halfway before he paused, waiting for Kenma to adjust to his size. </p>
<p>Kenma’s pupils blew wide. He gasped like the air was stolen from his lungs. His hips wiggled in place, trying to get used to the intrusion. </p>
<p>Kuroo’s thumbs rubbed soothing circles against Kenma’s sides, mostly to help the other boy relax, but also to ground himself. They’d spent their entire evening messing with each other, and now that Kenma was fully presented before him, he didn’t know how much longer he could last. The hot pressure around his cock filled his mind with haze, pushing him towards the edge. </p>
<p>“More,” Kenma finally sighed. Kuroo didn’t have to be told twice. He pushed the rest of the way in, maybe a bit too eagerly, bottoming out in seconds. A choked, drawn-out moan left Kenma’s lips, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Kuroo muffled his own groan with his hand. It took everything in him not to pull back out and shove back in as hard as he could. He had to hold out. Just a moment longer, for poor Kenma’s sake. </p>
<p>He was brought back to earth by the tap of Kenma’s leg against his side, an indicator that it was okay to move. </p>
<p>“Don’t hold back,” Kenma warned, looking at Kuroo as menacingly as he could from his position.  </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” </p>
<p>Kuroo finally, finally rocked his hips in and out of Kenma’s heat, careful at first but quickly picking up speed and power as spikes of pleasure flowed up and down his spine. His eyes instinctively screwed shut, but Kuroo forced them back open so he could fully take in the sight before him. On the few other occasions Kuroo had him like this, Kenma opted to cover his face with his hands, embarrassed of the desperate faces and noises he made when Kuroo fucked him senseless. But now, with his hands bound helplessly above his head, he had nowhere to hide.  </p>
<p>Kenma’s body bounced lewdly on Kuroo’s dick. If it wasn’t for Kuroo’s firm grip at his waist, his head would probably be knocking against the headboard by now. Pitiful whines and mewls left his lips with every one of Kuroo’s thrusts. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, glassed over and unseeing. Kenma had been wating for this for hours, needy and on-edge, and now that he actually had Kuroo inside him, fucking him just like he had longed for him to, it was overwhelming. His legs quivered at Kuroo’s sides, his voice becoming more shaky with every moan. </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck.” Kuroo wasn’t much better off himself, stumbling around groans and praises that he wasn’t sure Kenma could even decipher. “You’re doing so good, baby. You take it so well.” </p>
<p>Kenma’s back arched, head tilted back as he practically sobbed. “Right there Kuro, please,” he begged. “Please don’t stop, don’t stop.” </p>
<p>Kuroo growled, his hips snapping forward with even more ferocity, punching a cry from Kenma’s throat. His hands brought Kenma’s hips down hard on his cock, fucking him even deeper, rougher than he had before. He felt so fucking good around him, wet and warm with a mixture of lube and Kuroo’s own precum. The heat pooling at the bottom of Kuroo’s tummy was on the brink of overflowing. He was close. </p>
<p>And by the looks of it, Kenma was too. Tremors started to wrack every inch of his smaller body, overstimulated by pleasure. His bottom lashes glistened with a few stray tears. </p>
<p>“Mm- ah! ‘M so close, Kuro, please.” </p>
<p>Tempting, but that wasn’t enough. He’d have to do better than that. Kuroo stopped fucking into Kenma entirely, instead pushing himself all the way in and tauntingly circling his hips, rubbing against Kenma’s prostate. “Please what, baby?” </p>
<p>An animalistic cry left Kenma’s throat. He writhed in Kuroo’s grip, desperately trying to fuck himself against his cock to no avail. The hands at his hips and the belt around his wrists held him in place, defenseless and completely at Kuroo’s mercy. </p>
<p>“Please let me come, please!” </p>
<p>Kuroo smirked. “That’s my good boy. Go ahead and come for me, angel.” </p>
<p>It only took a few more well-placed thrusts from Kuroo to push Kenma over the edge. He’d been so beautifully vocal all night, but now his mouth dropped open in a silent cry, too overcome with white-hot pleasure to make a sound. Come came in spurts from his untouched dick, staining Kuroo’s old hoodie. Kenma gasped for air, his whole body shuddering as he came down from his high. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Kuroo’s eyes rolled back with a groan, his hips stuttering as he reached his own peak. “So good for me, you feel so good.” His vision blurred, his thighs shaking under the overwhelming pressure. Broken gasps wracked his lungs as he came, still buried deep in Kenma’s abused hole. </p>
<p>“Kenma, Kenma,” Kuroo chanted as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm. He was absolutely fucking spent. </p>
<p>After taking a moment to compose himself, Kuroo gingerly pulled out. A small whine of discomfort left Kenma’s throat, and he kissed the other boy’s knee in a silent apology. </p>
<p>“Let’s get these off of you, yeah?” Kuroo unfastened the belt from around Kenma’s wrists. It left little indents in Kenma’s skin, a line of red circling each wrist. Kurro frowned. “Do they hurt at all?”</p>
<p>“No, Kuro. I’m okay.” Kenma’s eyes blinked open. He cupped Kuroo’s cheek in his hand, his thumb brushing over his lips. </p>
<p>Every time they got intimate, Kuroo would swear up and down that the term ‘after-glow’ was made specifically with Kenma in mind. He had always been beautiful, but he absolutely glowed after sex, so soft and pliant under Kuroo’s touch, eyes heavy-lidded and locked onto Kuroo like he was the only thing in the universe that mattered. A barely-there smile danced across his lips, and a light blush against his cheeks. </p>
<p>Kuroo leaned into the hand at his cheek, turning momentarily to kiss Kenma’s wrist. “And everything else?”</p>
<p>“Sore.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, my love.” </p>
<p>Kenma shook his head. “ ‘S okay. Just got what I asked for.” The gentle touch of his fingers ran down Kuroo’s neck, stopping to weakly tug at the knot of his tie. “Now take this off and give me attention.” </p>
<p>“I thought you wanted it on?” Kuroo teased.</p>
<p>Kenma scrunched up his nose. “It’s uncomfortable to cuddle in. Off.” </p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” Kuroo chuckled, giving Kenma a peck on his forehead before stripping down to his boxers and a worn tshirt that was laying on the floor. He eyed the drying mess of come on Kenma’s hoodie. “Should probably get you something else to wear, too.” </p>
<p>“But I like it,” Kenma frowned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do too, but it’s all dirty. Lemme get you another one, okay?” </p>
<p>Kenma hummed, and Kuroo took it as a ‘yes’. He got up and plodded over to their closet, digging around his (much messier) side for a minute before coming up with another old hoodie. As he pulled it out into the open, he noticed that the color was a familiar, crisp red, with white lettering sewn on to the back. ‘Nekoma’. Kuroo smiled. He grabbed some fresh underwear as well for good measure, then turned around to help his boyfriend get dressed.</p>
<p>“Hips up for me?”</p>
<p>“Kuro, I can dress myself. Just-” Kenma shifted his hips a bit too quickly and immediately winced in pain.</p>
<p>“You were saying?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off.” </p>
<p>Kuroo held Kenma in place as he slid the pillow out from under him, slipping the clean boxers on before slowly setting him back down onto the mattress. He motioned for him to put his arms up so he could switch hoodies. Kenma was definitely capable of changing a sweatshirt by himself, but they chose to ignore that, both of them secretly preferring to have Kuroo take care of it. Kuroo then took his place at Kenma’s side, pulling the comforter over them both. He knew they’d have to clean up properly at some point, but Kenma wasn’t quite ready to move yet. </p>
<p>Kuroo opened up his arms, and Kenma fit himself into them like it was second-nature, curling up against Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo ran his fingers through Kenma’s hair, and the other sighed in content, his smaller body relaxing against Kuroo’s own. He wrapped an arm around Kuroo’s waist, snuggling in even closer.</p>
<p>“Kuro?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”    </p>
<p>Kuroo smiled. He kissed the top of Kenma’s head.</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow can't believe I'm h word for a fucking capitalist smh,,,<br/>This was my first time writing nsfw and honestly it was kinda hard hsjkdh go easy on me!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>